Patrick's Fantasy of Hope
by Selene Romanov
Summary: Patrick's fantasy of Hope at the pool in the back of his house, an AU version of it. Plz read & review. pretty plz.


**Patrick's fantasy of Hope at the swimming pool in his backyard today, told AU in my perspective of how i would've done it. Read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Patrick lay back in the water, resting his head on the ledge of the pool. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to drift over events that had happened in the last year of his life. Women in particular. Billie, a tigress in the sack. Jen, an angel in distress. Hope, a mirage of desire, need, want and passion in a desert of loneliness.

The cool water lapped at his silky skin, rubbing his fingers down his chest, he traced the rivulets of water as they raced down his skin to the ridge of his shorts. A light breeze rifted through his hair, tilting his head up to the sun, he absorbed the heat radiating down towards him.

A light whisk of something silky over his eyes caused him to open his eyes. Expecting to see Chelsea or Billie, he was surprised to see Hope. Her thick mahogany hair hung down to her shoulders, her lips were curved in a teasing smile as she looked down at him. Her head blocked out the sun as she leaned over him.

"Patrick, why are you all alone in the pool?" was tossed over her shoulder as she shrugged off her green cardigan.

"Hope, what are you doing?" Patrick looked at her, his eyes wide as she started to unlace her white top.

"I'm going swimming," Hope looked at him, her eyes twinkled at him, her shoulder dipped seductively.

"But what about Bo?" his last attempt at salvaging her innocence.

"Bo, what about him? He's off with Billie looking for their daughter," rolling her eyes, she eyed him, lingering down to his tight shorts which hid his masculine secrets from her eyes. "You're here all alone, I may as well hang out with you, I get lonely at home."

Patrick's eyes were wide open, taking in her revelation of each satiny inch of skin. Her white lace top joined her green cardigan on the ground. Her opal silk bra lined in lace hinted obviously at well endowed breasts. They strained against the silk, her nipples chafed against the lace.

Puckering in arousal, her left hand traced her breast lightly, lingering longingly on her coral colored nipple, slyly revealed by her bra. Closing her eyes, her right hand ran slowly through her silky hair, tracing her scalp, down her neck, down into the shadowy cleft between her breasts, tracing back up over her cross necklace.

Her chocolaty eyes opened, brimming with desire. Her ring finger on her left hand drifted inside the lacy trim of her bra, abrading her nipple. Her breath caught, the feeling magnified when she felt the touch of skin to her nipple. The soft tender tracing, made her sigh in passionate reaction, her tongue roughly traced her lips. Bruising the soft tissues as it slipped back inside her mouth.  
Pulling down the zipper tab on the back of her skirt, it fell to the ground to join her pile of clothes. Kicking off her sandal wedges, she was left in her opal lace and silk bra and panty set.

Patrick stared openly at the supple and voluptuous curves revealed to him. "Hope, you're breathtakinginly gorgeous," he swallowed nervously.

She smiled at him, her eyes hazy with desire. Climbing the ladder into the pool, she slowly descended into the pool, toes, calves, thighs, waist, the water lapped just under her breasts.

Patrick was frozen to the side of the pool, watching her as she moved closer to him. Watching as she dipped under the water, her nipples puckered from the coolness of the water. The water spiked her eyelashes, flattened her hair, enhanced her physical beauty and his attraction to her.

His nostrils flared as she drew closer to him, water rippled up his abs as he stood up. He looked down at her. Flattening a hand on his chest, she traced the line of abs, down to the ridge of his shorts. Exhaling tightly, he shuddered at her touch.

"Touch me," her throaty whisper, hardened his erection.

"Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere," winking at him, she leaned forward till she was skin to skin against him, her breasts rubbed against his chest. Taking his hand, she placed it on her breast and moaned as he lightly caressed her, firstly the full globe then with detail until he touched her everywhere except her nipple.

Whimpering she waited and was rewarded with the rough rasp of his thumb on her nipple, the feeling shot straight through her, thickening the wetness between her legs.

Patrick eased his knee between her thighs so she rode his thigh, feeling the silky scrape of her panties against his hairy thigh thickened and enlarged his erection.

Lowering his head, he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact of her silky heated sexy lips…

Nothing happened.

He heard the creak of the patio door as it shut, the rasp of feet on the grass. Opening his eyes, he saw Hope in a bathing suit with her blouse over it.

He looked down and saw his massive erection, moving to the edge of the pool, he hid it and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Is something wrong Patrick?" she asked, tension furrowing her brow.

"No, c'mon in, the water's great." He said.

The creak of the gate stopped her, Jen, Jack and Frankie strode through.

Patrick's eyes narrowed when he saw Jack and Frankie…_great, more trouble._ Which effectively shut down his desires_ for now.

* * *

**Plz Review..pretty plz.** _


End file.
